John Goodman
mini|John Goodman auf dem [[Tribeca Film Festival 2008]] John Stephen Goodman (* 20. Juni 1952 in St. Louis, Missouri) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Sänger, Filmproduzent und Komiker. Goodman ist unter anderem Golden Globe-Preisträger. Leben und Karriere Nach der High School besuchte John Goodman die Missouri State University und nahm Schauspielunterricht. Nebenbei arbeitete er als Türsteher. 1985 gab er in New York City mit dem Stück Big River sein Broadway-Debüt. Seine ersten Fernsehauftritte hatte Goodman in einem Werbespot der Fastfood-Kette Burger King und der Sesamstraße. Es folgten größere Rollen in den Filmen The Big Easy – Der große Leichtsinn und Arizona Junior, für den er erstmals mit Ethan und Joel Coen zusammenarbeitete, die in ihm eine verwandte Seele fanden. 1988 gelang ihm als Familienvater Dan Conner in der Sitcom Roseanne der Durchbruch. Für diese Rolle erhielt er 1993 den Golden Globe als bester Hauptdarsteller einer Comedyserie. Ein Jahr nach Beginn der Serie folgte sein erster Auftritt in der legendären Comedy-Show Saturday Night Live, bei dem er Annabeth Hartzog kennenlernte, mit der er bis heute zusammen lebt und eine Tochter hat. Zu Goodmans größten Kinoerfolgen zählen die Filme Flintstones – Die Familie Feuerstein, King Ralph, Coyote Ugly, A Streetcar named Desire, Good Vibrations – Sex vom anderen Stern sowie die Arbeiten der Coen-Brüder, mit denen er fünfmal zusammenarbeitete (Arizona Junior, Barton Fink, The Big Lebowski, O Brother, Where Art Thou? und Inside Llewyn Davis). In der Fortsetzung zu Blues Brothers übernahm er 1998 eine Rolle an der Seite von Dan Aykroyd. 2000 bekam er eine eigene Sitcom namens Normal, Ohio, die jedoch bereits nach der ersten Staffel abgesetzt wurde. Auch seine nächste Sitcom, Center of the Universe (2004), floppte und wurde schnell wieder abgesetzt. 1994 spielte er Fred Feuerstein in der Verfilmung Flintstones – Die Familie Feuerstein. Im Theater spielte er die Rolle des Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht in A Christmas Carol. 2009 übernahm er wieder eine Sprechrolle, und zwar "Big Daddy" La Bouff in Disney's Küss den Frosch. Goodman war seit den 1980er Jahren Alkoholiker. Jeden Abend betrank er sich, bei den meisten seiner Filmauftritte stand er unter Alkohol. Bei Theaterauftritten versteckte er oft Gläser mit Wodka in den Kulissen, weil der Tremor ihn sonst am Weiterspielen gehindert hätte. Bei einem Deutschlandaufenthalt 2006 hörte er auf und besucht seitdem regelmäßig die Treffen der Anonymen Alkoholiker.„Ich war jede Nacht bis zum Anschlag besoffen“. In: Süddeutsche Zeitung Magazin vom 6. Dezember 2013, S. 68 ff. 2013 wurde Goodman mit der Disney Legends ausgezeichnet.John Goodman and the late Dick Clark also will be honored Aug. 10 at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, abgerufen am 8. September 2013. Am 14. November 2013 bekam er seinen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame.John Goodman - Hollywood Walk of Fame Hand/Footprint Ceremony, abgerufen am 14. November 2013 Deutsche Sprecher Goodmans bekannteste deutsche Synchronstimmen sind die von Helmut Krauss (Flintstones – Die Familie Feuerstein), Hartmut Neugebauer (Roseanne) und Klaus Sonnenschein (King Ralph). Filmografie (Auswahl) Weblinks * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Filmproduzent Kategorie:Komiker Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Künstler Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1952 Kategorie:Mann